The Diaries of a Duchess
by Newsgirl29
Summary: This takes places after the second movie at Christmas.The main charter is one of mine, A cousin of Mia the Grand Duchess Katherine. Well it’s doneand the last chaper is up.
1. Date: Tuesday, December 21

**The Diaries of a Duchess**

****

****

**By: Newsgirl29**

Date: Tuesday, December 21 Happy Birthday to Me! (0 days to my birthday, 4 days till Christmas, 11 days till the New Year)

Place: In the air over Genovia, on Genovia One

Dear Diary

This is the first dairy I have ever kept; it was an early birthday gift from my Great Aunt Clarisse Renaldi former Queen of Genovia. I guess I should put my name in here, but as of today my name has changed from Lady Katherine Astrid Misaloe to Katherine Astrid Renaldi Misaloe Grand Duchess of Genovia. Since my first cousin Phillipe died in a car crash six years ago with my parents, then my first cousin Pierre joined the church, that's when my second cousin Mia became heir to the thrown of Genovia. Me being her nearest blood relative, which had not ruled Genovia, of noble birth I came in line to be the next Grand Duchess of Genovia I hope you caught all of that.

As of tonight I will officially take on the tile, when I enter the ballroom at winter palace on my cousin Pierre's arm. The ball tonight is to celebrate my 21 birthday.

Will be landing shortly in the capital city. I should be looking foreword to being home, seeing my friends and family, but I'm not.

The thing is, the last time I was home was for my cousin Mia's "almost" wedding and coronation as Queen. I was one her bridesmaids in her "almost" wedding. Well before when we were in the bride's chamber, I sorta let my mouth get away from me and let her know what I thought of her breaking my best friend' Lord Nicholas (A.K.A. Nicky, but I'm the only person he lets call him that.) Devereaux's heart, to put it simply I did not use a lot of "G" rated words. I felt really bad after words because she did not end up marring duke whats his face and had the laws changed so she could rule with out a husband and did end with Nicholas.

I haven't spoken with her since, I hope she's not mad at me.

Well were about to land, so I need go.

Same Day

Place: The Winter palace

Dear Diary

Wonderful things have happened seance I landed in Genovia.

First when I arrived at the airport. Instead of just the normal bodyguards meeting me. Nicky scared the living day lights out of me when he jumped out from behind the limo and picked me up in to a big hug.

I asked him why does he always have to scare me as a greeting.

He answered Kitten (his nickname for me) I simply loved to hear me scream. Not that I'm shocked or anything that's always been his way. But even still I was very happy to see him it had been over six months since I had see him (even thou we talk at lest once a day ether by cell, vid phone or Instant massager) I missed him.

As we were drove to the winter palace (that is an hour away) Nicky told me that he was going to ask Mia to marry him on Christmas Eve. I told him that was romantic and asked if he had talked to Aunt Clarisse and Mia's mother yet. That was silly, knowing he most likely had. He told me that not only had he talk to them but also to cousin Pierre, Uncle Jo and Mia's step father.

I guess I should tell you how I know Nicky and why he is one of my best friends.

I have know him all my life, we met when I was six months old and he was twenty months old (Just so you'll know that means he is one year older then me.) Are mothers went to school together and when they end up marring men that had neighboring estates. It was a given that their children would earthier marry or kill each other, well as you can tell we have done niter. When his dad died of cancer when Nicky was six and I was five. We did not under stand what was happing, only that we would not see his father again.

Things did change and we grew up as the years went on we became closer. Thou his uncle tried to set us up till are last year of high school.

When my parents died in the car crash with my cousin Phillipe. Nicky was the one who stayed up with me when I could not sleep for two nights. To put in simple terms, he has been the brother I never had or wanted in some cases, but I would never give him up.

When we got to the palace I was nerves to say the lest on how Queen Mia was going to greet me. I ended have nothing to worry about. She even end up thanking me, she said that she would have almost gone threw with it if I hadn't told her that she was brakin his heart and that he did care about her and it was not in him to do anything like that.

Well it's time for me to go down to the ballroom.


	2. Date: Wednesday December 22

  
  
The Diaries of a Duchess

By: Newsgirl29

Place: Winter Palace

Time: 8:00 am

Dear Diary

My life has gone to the nut house, where should I start!

Nick has pulled me in to his plan to proposal for Mia, Lilly Moscovitz and Princess Asana hate me. This tops it all off, I'm betrothed to Count Stavros Phillip Alain Dashiall a man I have only met once last night, (He was gorgeous.)

Well the begging will work. I was on my way down to the ballroom in a gorgeous gown of green silk. When Nicky stopped me and asked for my help with his proposal, yes that what I wrote his proposal to Mia, he had has to go Pairs to get the ring. Baicely he wanted me to seek him on Christmas Eve (did he forget the Christmas Eve ball and Midnight Mass after that and I would have to be there.) I asked him why did not just come in while everyone was at mass. (I know Nick is very smart, but why did he not think of that.) He told me he knew that and would come in to the palace when everyone was at mass. But the thing he wanted me to do was have Mia sit down, after she as queen has hand out the smallest gifts to everyone in our family and to get to shut her eyes and surprise her when he came in. I had to say okay. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and told him good luck. Unknown to me, Lilly and Asana saw me.

After I had gone in to the Ballroom and vowed my loyalty to Mia and Cousin Pierre placed a small crown like Mia's only it had green stones in it. When my Grandfather David Misaloe said he wanted me to meet some one, if I had only known I would have run the other way. This is what he said word for word. "I would like you to meet your betrothed Count Dashiell." To me in front of a man, who was tall, dark, and what ell's but handsome. I was shocked. I asked my Papa what in the world he was talking about and said that I have been betrothed to him since I was three. Then Count Dashiell who could tell that this all new to me asked if we could talk tomore and before I could say anything three beautiful little girls came up to us. The smallest (who had the biggest brown eyes) asked me 'are you going to be our new auntie, Your Grace'. I then ask Count Dasheill who might these beautiful young ladies be? He told me that they are his nieces. I knew I should at lest talk to this man, so I motioned Charlotte over and asked when I free tomore she told me two in the afternoon for forty-five minuets, he told me that would be fine. Then the one who looked to be in the middle of the other two in age said to Count Dasheill 'ask her to dance silly'.

"Well, my niece Elsa thinks I should ask you to dance Your Grace, My I have this dance Your Grace." I quote and I did say yes, to the dance.

So that covers most of last night.

Today I start my duties as the Grand Duchess, first I am to inspected the royal guard at the Winter Palace, with Mia ridding side saddle not that I mined the side saddle, it's the floor length ridding habit I have to where. Then a brunch meeting with parliament, after that Mia and I go the Genovian center for children's Christmas party, then lunch with the five ambassadors  
who are staying in Genovia over the holidays, then I have my talk with Count Dasheill. Yes, still more Mia and I are to go 'Pear Gardens' a home for the elderly to hand out gifts. I then get time for a thirty-minuet nap and then I get ready to the royal tree lighting in the capital.

That is my whole day can I scream now.

It's not the helping others and spreding the joy of Christmas, but I had a twelve hour flight yesterday and I'm pooped.


	3. Date: Thursday December 23

  
  
**The Diaries of a Duchess**

**By: Newsgirl29**

Date: Thursday December 23(2 days to Christmas and 9 days to New Years)

Place: Gardens of the Winter Palace

Time: 6:45 am

Dear Diary

I can't sleep and have my reasons. One I have committed six acts of treason to help Nicky, by helping him in his proposal to Mia, I have lied six times to my Queen, that's not the worst of it, I know I could love the Stavros (Count Dasheill) in time that is. I got spend some time with his nieces at the Genovian center for children's Christmas party their names are Celestine who is seven, Elisa who is five and Swann who is three. They are wonderful, sweetest little girls. When I was with Stavros

He was kind, gentle, funny, smart and he told me I don't have do this if I don't want to. He only asked me to think about it and gave me a ring with a gorgeous pink diamond ring, I have it on right now. I do like how it looks on my finger. I also asked why his nieces lived with him; he told me that their parents had been killed in the Madrid bombing last march 11 of this year. Some one is coming so I'll go.

Later that night

Place: My Apartment at the winter palace

Dear Dairy

My day was just as busy today as it was yesterday.

The person who was coming this morning was Mia. She couldn't sleep either she asked if I wanted go for a ride (horse back riding that is.) I said yes. I do think we had some girl bonding, which is good since we will be working together for the rest of are lives.

Have I ever told what is my job? Well baicely I would be in an America the vice-president.

I asked Mia what she thought should do with Stavros (I do like his name). She asked do you love him at all. I know that love is very important, but I do not love him right now, no. But can grow to love him later is more the question I think.

Acts of treason so far! 11 starting to louse count


	4. Date: Friday Christams Eve December 24

  
  
**The Diaries of a Duchess**

**By: Newsgirl29**

Date: Friday Christmas Eve December 24 (1 day to Christmas and 8 days to New Years)

Time: 10:00 am

Place: My bed in the winter palace

Dear Diary

Well today I don't have any work and I'm soaking it all in.

Okay I do have to make sheer that back door is open for Nicky and get fitted for my traditional Genovian Christmas gown. (Take a the gown that Anna wore in the old 'king and I" movie when she danced with the king, and add ten yards to the skirt, make it strap less top and make it all of velvet you have the traditional Genovian Christmas gown that's about thirty pounds). That's it. The Palace is a winter wonderland with evergreen ever where, red berries, holly, mistletoe (Uw la la), and the trees. It's not that they haven't been up but I only just knowdest them today. Oh and I have ladies maids Sarai and Sari yes that's what I wrote ladies maids. One second one them just came in.

Sari or was it Sarai, I don't know. But they had a note from Lilly and Asana (Who are staying for the holidays) asking me to meet them at the in the ballroom, in five minuets.

What is up?

Time: 7:45

Same day

Dear Diary

Well I went to meet Lilly and Asana. To put simply they told me to stay a way from Nicky (Like I would ever think of him in that way after having his uncle try to set us up for most of my life.) I knew I had to tell them what was up.

I could tell they where a little sheepish when they found, why I had hug him. At that moment my ladies maids came in to tell me that I had a call from Nicky on my main phone in my apartment.

I asked Lilly and Asana to come with me so we can talk a little more.

When I got the phone Nick told me he was still in Pair and his fight delay twelve hours. That he would be talking a train to a Desow a town on our border to France, and then would be driving to palace and should get there just before a snow storm the had delayed his fight about 1:00am just as mass was ending. (I about screamed.) I told him I would be praying for him and that Lilly and Asana knew what was going on.

When I put the phone down. I update Lilly and Asana on the situation with Nicky. I knew I would need their help and my ladies maids, if we were to pull this off "Project: Ball and Chang".

Well I need to go the Christmas Eve ball now!


	5. Date: Christmas day Friday December 25

  
  
**The Diaries of a Duchess**

**By: Newsgirl29**

Date: Christmas day Friday December 25 (7 days till New Years)

Time: 2:00 am

Place: My bed

Dear Diary

Well I am going to try to tell this in a story format for future generations of Genovia. (This will be

Cheesy)

The bells rang out from the chapel telling the court of Genovia that it was Christmas day and the Christ child was born.

The Queen Mia went to center of the ballroom to invite her court and guest to Mass.

"We would like to invite the court and are honored guest to join my family and myself in midnight Mass." As the servants came in with coats and cloaks, for warmth on the walk to the chapel.

When all were ready the doors of the ballroom were opened to the path to the chapel. The Mass was beautiful as a Christmas Mass should be, but unknots to the Queen a plot was in suit to change her life forever.

The Grand Duchess Katherine Misaloe, Princess Asana, Lilly Moscovitz were in league with Lord Nicholas Devereaux so he could win her hand in marriage.

When the Mass had ended and the guest and the court had gone to their rooms. The Royal family was to go their private living room for the first gift that they always got after the ball and Mass.

Only in the path was Lord Nicholas Devereaux for the Queen was not to see him till it was time. Grand Duchess Katherine saw that her oldest friend was in the way singled Princess Asana and Lilly Moscovitz, to distract the Queen as the Grand Duchess Katherine ran to take care of LordNicholas Devereaux.

"Your back just in time Nick, but a little to soon. We need to hide you and fasted." Katherine said as grabbed his hand dragged him to the other side of the hall. "Now you come to the door of the living room in thirty minuets, got that Nick." She whispered and the joined the rest of the family in the living room.

As was tradition in the royal family that the Queen gave everyone a small gift and watched them open it. But when Grand Duchess Katherine asked.

"Mia I have a special gift for you, now would you please set down and hold out your left hand." She asked and when the Queen sat down and had done as she was asked. Lord Nicholas Devereaux came in and got on one knee and placed a purple diamond ring on her finger. When the Queens eyes opened to see the man she loved with all her heart on one knee and a ring on her finger, she cried.

"Please, my sweet Mia do me the honor and marry me?" Lord Nicholas Devereaux asked.

"Yes!" The Queen answered.

Well what do think diary not a masterwork, but not bad if I do say so my self. Here is the rest of it, the crazy parts that history of Genovia does not need to know, but the history of the Renaldi family should never forget.

I'm not going to put this in story format.

Well the night started like all, the Christmas Ball I have been to. (Only for me being the Duchess part.) Dancing, sing of carols and a ton of food and me in a dress that I can't breathe in.

When an hour had gone by Stavros came and asked me to dance.

I don't think I touched the floor and when we stopped we were under the mistletoe. I'll write this word for word. (WFW)

"Katherine, I did not plan this." He said as looked up at the mistletoe.

"It's fine I under stand." I told him as I started to walk away.

"Katherine, weight." He said to me as pulled me in to his strong arms and kissed me. I could have melted right then; I'm blushing just thinking of the kiss. (To be kissed like that ever day I would marry that man.)

"Call me Kat." I told him.

"Then please call me Stav." He answered and the kissed me again.

(It was even sweeter then the last.)

Well excepted for me blushing, the rest of the night, it went well till right after Mass when we got back to the palace and said Good nights to the court.

We were about to go on are way to the living room. When I spotted Nick right in are way. (Thankfully, Lilly and Asana saw him to and Mia did not.)

They grabbed Mia and started to lead her the other way. I went to Nick grabbed him and dragged him to the other side of the hallway where if Mia did not look behind her, she would not see him. I told him that I was glad that he made but he had bad timing.

But Mia still kept coming forwards us so I pushed Nick down to the floor and hid him with my skirt. (I knew this thing would come in handy.)

Mia asked if something was wrong, I told her no that there wasn't anything wrong, I just tripped (12 acts of treason).

That did not work to well, because Stav came over to see if I was all right and with Nicky right behind me on the floor. It did not look very good.

(WFW)

"Would you mind tell me what is going on?" Stav quietly asked me.

I could tell was mad, but what hurt more was the pain could see forming in his eyes and miss trust.

"It's not what it looks like." I told him. "Mia, you and everyone ells go on Stavros will help me." Thank fully she bought that and lead everyone on to the living room.

"Nick can I tell him what is going on?" I asked Nick who was getting up off the floor.

"I'll tell him, I'm going to ask Queen Mia to marry me tonight." Nicky told Stav.

"And, my guess is Her Majesty does not know about it." Stav answered starting to blush.

"Yes, so it not what you think, I hope you are not mad." I ask him.

"No, I think we should go in to the living room." He told me.

"How long will it take for the gifts." Nick told me.

"Well it should take about thirty minuets for the gifts be handed out. If you are right outside I can come and get you." I answered Nick.

"That sounds like it will work, we to go now Kat before were missed."

Stav said as took my arm and lead me to the living room.

When we got to the living room everyone was seated and weighting on us. Well as said it took thirty minuets and every member of the Renaldi, Dashiell and honoree members of the families that were present had opened a gift. I got up and ask to Mia. "Mia I believe there is a gift for you just out side the door, but I need you to sit down, close your eyes and hold out your left hand."

Mia said all right and did what I asked. I went to get Nicky.

He saw me and knew just what to do. He came in and got down on one knee and placed ring on Mia's left ring finger and asked.

"Please, my sweet Mia do me the honor and marry me?"

To put Mia cried, laughed, jumped up and down, and kissed Nicky and some how got out the word yes.

When Nick and Mia stopped kissing, my ladies maids brought in champagne and sparkly cider on ice.

Well we toasted then Lilly's boy friend (the captain of the royal guard) walked in with Lilly's brother Michael.

Then Mia told Michael what was going on, then Nicky kissed her again and Stav kissed me. From what I found out everyone who had some one to kiss did. (What I thought was funny Asana who standing next to Michael, said 'This not fear, Oh well you'll do' and kissed Michael, full on the lips.) Then Elisa said that what grown up champagne does to them I don't want any ever. I just had to laugh, then Swann shouted it was snowing and everyone had to see.

That's about it. I have to go and sleep now.


	6. Christmas day and New Years eve

  
  
**The Diaries of a Duchess**

**By: Newsgirl29**

Same day

Place: My Apartment at the Winter Palace

Time: 7:26pm

Dear Diary

Nicky thought what fun would it be to come in to my room at 9:oo in the morning and grab Kat's feet try to pull her off the bed to wake her up. (Not, it wasn't any fun at all.) He wanted to talk that's all. The best time when talk is when we are out ridding. So after pushing him out of my rooms, asking if he was 22 and engaged to the Queen or a ten-year-old brat.

I just realized Nick and I do act more like brother and sister then best friends. Were not best friends any more Mia is his best friend, well if I were to louse him to any one I'm glad it was her.

When I was dressed and bundle up in a wool ridding habbit.

(Know ridding sidesaddle and wearing ridding habits would go the beliefs of some feminist but I like. Being different and my self is more fun than anything one person could come up with.)

Well when Nicky and I where about ten minutes away from the palace. He asked if I loved Stav and wasn't going to lie, so I told him no, that I didn't love him. Then he got all big brother on me and told me that I shouldn't be marring some one I don't love.

Then I got all mad at him, because, I don't know why and rode back to the palace, with out him. He was right be hind me, when we got the palace. Charlotte (who had the day off) came to tell Nicky that his Uncle had a heart attacked last night and was in the intionsire care unit in St. Marks hospital in the capital.

Place: Winter Palace

Date: December 31 (five hours to the New Year)

Time: 7:00

Dear Dairy

Well we had Viscount Mabrey burial today; he died three days ago.

I know I haven't been very good about writing this week. That and I have been sitting in a hospital room for most of the last week.

First, because Nicky wouldn't, then because I realized that I have know this man most of my life.

I guess things like knowing your dying can change a man. Viscount Mabrey asked Nicky and Mia to forgive him for what he did to them and told me if any one could make an arranged marriage work it would be me.

I have been thinking a lot, that Stav would not be the tip of guy would go for, but that we would complement each other very well and I think I'm starting to love him.

I'm going to do it; I'll marry Stav.

Well tonight we still have the mask ball tonight and then Mia and myself the whole house goes back to the capital.

I'll tell Stav tonight at the ball.

Time: 12:56pm

Dear Diary

I'll become Katherine Astrid Renaldi Dashiell Grand Duchess of Genovia on Valentines Day; I'm getting married in seven weeks. I don't think I could be happier if I chouse Stav myself... I'm getting married in seven weeks.

I think I'll scream now. (AAHHHHHHHH...!!!)Okay now I'm done, but I think need I to sleep now.

I'm getting married in seven weeks.

(**The End: For Now)**

**A.N.**

**Well what do you think?**

**Questions?**

**Do you want more?**

**Would you mined a cross over? (I was thinking with 'The Prince & Me' and 'What a Girl Wants'**


End file.
